Electronic devices such as application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) used in telecommunications applications often generate or transmit undesirable electromagnetic and radio-frequency interference (electromagnetic interference, or “EMI”) that can interfere with the performance of the electronic device. Such transmissions, also referred to as “noise”, can degrade the effectiveness and performance of the electronic device. EMI emissions can ultimately lead to system level failure by coupling to cables or leaking out through the ASIC line card.